Una tarde en el mar
by Wolfmika
Summary: Emprendo el camino con la esperanza de poder rememorar a tu lado la situación que me hizo hacerte la dueña de mis pensamientos...[Esta historia participa en el reto; "Travel with Chat Noir" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 **[Esta historia participa en el reto; "Travel with Chat Noir" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _Una tarde en el mar._**

Miro la luna desde mi lugar, echado sobre el tejado de una casa en un punto cualquiera de la ciudad, debería de estar patrullando, más la noche es tranquila no hay nada fuera de lo normal, como si todos acordaran ese día dormir plácidamente en sus hogares. Estiro los brazos sintiendo el fresco de la noche golpearme ligeramente en la mejilla y la sensación es la misma que aquella vez.

Incluso los héroes tenemos derecho a descansar, el colegio había organizado una excursión a Tunnels Beaches, había escuchado del lugar y la idea me emocionaba, aunque siendo sinceros a mi otro yo casi no le agradaba la idea adoro a mis amigos, pero incluso hay veces en que la soledad sienta bien para quienes tenemos un corazón confundido.

Aquel día como los otros tres pasados gozaba de poder estar echado sobre una de las rocas altas, que vestir de negro era una locura y más porque el sol estaba más caliente que nunca no me molestaba incluso mis instintos felinos florecían más que nunca, adoraba estar así echado la sol.

-¡Vamos Marinette!- escucho gritar a alguien, en ese momento desde mi escondite te observe parada a la orilla de la playa observando a tus amigas jugar dentro del mar pero tú te negabas a entrar ¿Por qué?

Pasaban las horas y seguías sentada a la orilla dejando que el agua te mojara hasta donde le era posible, y por extraño que parezca en ese momento detalle cada parte de ti que me hizo perderme en tu figura.

Tus amigas se fueron y tú te excusaste con alcanzarles más tarde te aseguraste de que estuvieses completamente sola para poder entrar al agua, esta apenas te llegaba a las rodillas y cuando una suave ola te golpeo más arriba saliste corriendo tal cual un gato lo aria, y lo hiciste un par de veces más ¿Qué te estaba pasando?

-Es inútil no puedo.- pateaste la arena con notable frustración y mi curiosidad incremento aún más.

"La curiosidad mato al gato" es un dicho que tengo bien marcado en la mente, baje de mi escondite siendo completamente silencioso para no asustarte.

-¿Sucede algo Princesa?- me miraste con espanto, lo lamento sabes que no es mi intención asustarte… ¿o sí? Y ahora que puedo verte el rosa te queda perfecto pero el rojo te quedaría aún mejor por el rubor en tus mejillas.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces acá?- me preguntaste intentando cambiar el tema, me encojo de hombros mirando el mar.

-Nada.- te respondo con naturalidad.- a veces los héroes merecemos un descanso y tú ¿Por qué no entrar al agua? – te sonrojas dándome la espalda.

-¿T-te puedo contar un secreto?- me preguntas sin mirarme a la cara y yo te respondo.- Me da miedo.- me dices y yo no comprendo ¿le temes al agua?- Y-yo no sé nadar y me da miedo que todos lo descubran, es tonto pero es la verdad.

Cruzo mis brazos mientras sonrió, entonces era eso, no es mi intención burlarme de ti, es solo que siempre te muestras valiente y ahora solo pareces una gatita asustada que tierna eres. El aire fresco nos golpea meciendo tus cabellos con gentileza, lo pienso un poco y realmente no tengo más que hacer. Te tomo por la muñeca y sin escucharte entramos al mar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- me gritas, el agua nos llega a las rodillas y yo aprovecho para deshacerme de la parte superior de mi traje atando las mangas a mi cintura.

-No tengas miedo voy a ayudarte, no por nada soy un héroe. – te digo arrastrándote más dentro del mar, tomando tus manos.- mueve las piernas tal cual una rana así comienzan los bebes.

Me sujetas con fuerza mientras te mueves, tus movimientos son torpes y no puedes evitar ahogarte, sigues por un largo rato hasta que el sol comienza a meterse y tú casi lo has logrado. Lo ves no es difícil.

-Pensé que los gatos tenían miedo al agua.- me dices mientras llegamos a la orilla tomas una toalla y te envuelves en ella por el frio que comienza a soplar.

-Abemos excepciones.- te dije, tu sonreíste. Confiesas que hasta ese momento el viaje era un caos por tu miedo no saber nadar y ahora ha cambiado de expectativa por mi ayuda.

Te despediste aquella tarde de mi con un beso en la mejilla como señal de agradecimiento, el viento sopla y siento tu beso frio pero cálido en mi interior.

Abro los ojos la luna sigue en el cielo, y el clima es el mismo, me incorporo sobre el tejado intentando ubicarme y entonces entro en razón que tu casa no está muy lejos ¿te molestaras si te visito ahora? Desde aquel viaje a Tunnels Beaches en que no eh tenido la oportunidad de verte una vez más.

Emprendo el camino con la esperanza de poder rememorar a tu lado la situación que me hizo hacerte la dueña de mis pensamientos cada noche al mirar la luna y que te despidas con un beso en mi mejilla que me haga sentirte cerca aun cuando no estés a mi lado.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _No sé por qué siento que me costó un mundo escribir este drabble xD es la segunda vez que escribo a chat de este modo ( es porque no hay drama verdad ToT) el reto consiste en escribir un drabble no con menos de 500 palabras y no con más de 1000, este contiene exactamente 853 palabras xD._**

 ** _Espero les gustara el drabble._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta el próximo reto_**

 ** _Bye bye n.n_**

 ** _PD: Tunnels Beaches es una playa privada sumamente limpia donde no se permiten perros xD_**


End file.
